


Stranger in my house

by TommykaineITA (Tommykaine)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Domestic Violence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Het, Physical Abuse
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8120131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommykaine/pseuds/TommykaineITA
Summary: Lo sguardo di lei lo fulmina; come se potesse leggergli nella mente, le sue labbra scarlatte si incurvano leggermente in un'espressione quasi divertita, ma il gelo nei suoi occhi basta a cancellare qualsiasi illusione di spensieratezza. Quell'espressione Martin la conosce fin troppo bene. Potrebbe raffigurarsela anche ad occhi chiusi in ogni suo dettaglio, dalle rughe all'angolo degli agli occhi azzurri, contornati da ciglia chiare, alle palpebre lievemente richiuse, fino alla fossetta lieve che le si forma sulla guancia sinistra. Lui sa che cosa vuol dire quello sguardo. “Osa. Osa anche solo provare a contraddirmi, e vedrai”.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la Zelmira challenge durante l' #infertility day di maridichallenge!

\- Caffè nero bollente, un goccio di latte e niente zucchero -

 

Un sospiro a metà tra il soddisfatto e il rassegnato, e una parola troppo pesante da dire - e che, quindi, non viene detta.

 

Lo sguardo di lei lo fulmina; come se potesse leggergli nella mente, le sue labbra scarlatte si incurvano leggermente in un'espressione quasi divertita, ma il gelo nei suoi occhi basta a cancellare qualsiasi illusione di spensieratezza.

 

Quell'espressione Martin la conosce fin troppo bene. Potrebbe raffigurarsela anche ad occhi chiusi in ogni suo dettaglio, dalle rughe all'angolo degli agli occhi azzurri, contornati da ciglia chiare, alle palpebre lievemente richiuse, fino alla fossetta lieve che le si forma sulla guancia sinistra.

 

Lui sa che cosa vuol dire quello sguardo.

 

“ _Osa. Osa anche solo provare a contraddirmi, e vedrai”._

 

Martin si morde le labbra, abbassa le spalle e va a recuperare una tazza, in cui versa lentamente in liquido scuro, prendendo tempo – ma non troppo. Il cucchiaio tintinna appena quando lo appoggia nella tazza – un suono completamente innocente ma inaspettato, tanto basta per coglierlo di sorpresa e farlo trasalire, tanto basta perché la sua mano improvvisamente perda la presa e, per il suo orrore, la tazza gli scivoli di mano, frantumandosi in mille pezzi sul pavimento.

 

“ _Oh no!”_

 

Il silenzio che ne segue gli mozza il fiato, facendogli rizzare tutti i peli lungo la schiena, mentre i suoi occhi si spalancano a fissare il macello appena creato.

 

Martin non ha il coraggio di voltarsi. Come in un film, tutto sembra andare al rallentatore, l'adrenalina sale ed il sangue scorre frenetico nelle sue vene, gelido come ghiaccio appena sciolto.

 

Il sibilo che rompe il silenzio alle sue spalle lo paralizza come il morso di un serpente velenoso. Martin conosce molto bene anche quello, e vorrebbe non essere preso dal panico, vorrebbe non essere reso così pateticamente debole da quel suono, ma non può fare a meno di tremare e sentirsi sprofondare per la vergogna e per la paura allo stesso tempo.

 

Prima che possa anche solo pensare di fare o dire qualcosa, una stretta ferrea cala sulla sua mano, strattonandolo per costringerlo a voltarsi, ritrovandosi faccia a faccia con un viso che una volta considerava dolce e adorabile, ma che ora gli faceva temere ogni minuto speso entro quelle mura.

 

\- E...Elisabeth io...- tenta di dire, senza fare nemmeno in tempo a continuare prima di essere spinto con violenza contro il bancone, scivolando col piede proprio nella pozza di caffé che si era appena creata sul pavimento e finendo a sbattere con la schiena contro il muro.

 

\- DEVI ROVINARE TUTTO COME AL SOLITO VERO?? NON RIESCI PROPRIO AD ESSERE SODDISFATTO SE NON FAI DI TUTTO PER ROVINARMI LA GIORNATA!- urla lei, afferrandolo per i capelli per costringerlo a guardarle il viso contorto in una maschera di furia. - NEANCHE UN CAZZO DI FAVORE TI POSSO CHIEDERE, NEANCHE UNA COSA COSÌ SEMPLICE COME UNA TAZZA DI CAFFÉ? DIO QUANTO SEI PATETICO! -

 

Martin non ribatte nemmeno, pentendosi anche di aver tentato di parlare prima. Sa che non serve a niente, sa che non è mai servito a niente, e sicuramente non comincerà proprio quel giorno.

 

\- CHE COSA HAI DA GUARDARMI COSÌ, EH? HAI QUALCOSA DA DIRE?-

 

“Non dire niente, non dire niente, è una trappola...” sibila una vocina nella sua testa, e Martin si morde la lingua e distoglie lo sguardo, cercando di farsi il più piccolo possibile. Se solo non avesse fatto cadere la tazza come un imbranato... era già nervosa da prima, Martin lo sapeva, sapeva che quando aveva quell'espressione di prima mattina diventava un'altra persona, diversa dall'Elisabeth che aveva sposato e che giorno dopo giorno riconosceva sempre meno nella donna di fronte a lui.

 

Non aveva idea di cosa fosse cambiato, da lì a qualche anno. L'Elisabeth che ricordava lui era dolce e gentile, amava gli animali e le lunghe passeggiate sul lungo del fiume e le campanule che vi crescevano ogni estate. L'Elisabeth che ricordava lui non si aggirava frenetica per casa in cerca di qualcosa per giustificare la sua furia.

 

Non molto tempo fa, avrebbe provato a ragionare con lei, o avrebbe risposto a tono.

 

Poi lei aveva iniziato ad alzare le mani. Martin non avrebbe mai creduto che una donna così piccola potesse essere così forte. Non si era mai azzardato a reciprocare, l'idea gli faceva rivoltare lo stomaco. Anche quando aveva dovuto inventarsi scuse sul perché camminava zoppicando, dopo la volta che lei aveva perso le staffe e l'aveva spinto giù dalle scale.

 

\- CHI CREDI DOVRÀ PULIRE QUEL CASINO DOPO CHE SEI ANDATO AL LAVORO EH? CHI CREDI DOVRÀ ANDARE A CERCARE UN'ALTRA TAZZA DELLO STESSO SERVIZIO? EH? LO TROVI DIVERTENTE FORSE? TI PIACE ROMPERE LE MIE COSE? - continua ad urlare lei, afferrandolo per la cravatta ancora lenta per farlo rialzare, abbastanza forte da sfilargliela dal collo e fargli quasi perdere l'equilibrio di nuovo. - BENE ALLORA, GIOCHIAMO A ROMPERE LE COSE!

 

\- Elisabeth, aspet...-

 

CRASH!

 

Martin fa appena in tempo ad abbassarsi per evitare di essere preso in pieno volto, coprendosi la faccia con un braccio. Qualche scheggia di ceramica lo sfiora sulla guancia, ma non abbastanza violentemente da tagliarlo.

 

\- PENSI FORSE CHE SIA UN GIOCO?? TI STAI DIVERTENDO? EH?? TI PIACE PROVOCARMI DI PRIMA MATTINA? BENE GIOCHIAMO ALLORA!

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Martin non sa esattamente quanto tempo sia passato, forse qualche minuto, forse più di mezz'ora.

 

Con le mani immerse nel cestino della pattumiera, rovista per qualche minuto, imbarazzato, fino a ritrovare la cravatta: la scrolla per qualche istante, poi decreta che sia abbastanza pulita da poterla indossare.

 

\- Martin... io... mi dispiace...-

 

Martin sospira. Non ha tempo per questo, non di nuovo, non quando probabilmente è già in ritardo per il lavoro.

 

\- Non importa.

 

\- No, io... io non so cosa mi sia preso... - le parole di lei si rompono in singhiozzi, prima che corra ad abbracciarlo.

 

Martin si irrigidisce d'istinto, ma non la spinge via, e ricambia invece l'abbraccio. Finalmente, ecco l'Elisabeth che conosce. Finisce sempre così, ogni volta.

 

\- Martin, ti prego parlami... mi perdoni, vero? Ti prego... -

 

Come ogni volta, sa che non avrà la forza di fare altro.

 

\- Ma certo.

 

 


End file.
